1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, in one or more embodiments, to a semiconductor apparatus and a system capable of reducing peak current during signal transmission.
2. Related Art
In general, a semiconductor apparatus includes a plurality of signal transmission lines for transmitting signals, the length of which may vary depending on the signal line configuration. Where electrical signals are transmitted via long signal transmission lines, attenuation of the signal strength during transmission may cause errors when a receiver circuit decodes the transmitted signal. The attenuation may become more serious when low-voltage signals are being transmitted via the long signal transmission lines.
The semiconductor apparatus may include a repeater on the signal transmission line to compensate for the attenuation. The repeater may amplify the signal being transmitted via the signal transmission line so that the receiver circuit can recognize the signal without error.
FIG. 1 is a circuit diagram illustrating a known signal transmission circuit 10. Referring to FIG. 1, the signal transmission circuit 10 comprises a signal transmission line 11, and first and second repeaters 12 and 13. The first and second repeaters 12 and 13 are separately disposed with uniform interval through the signal transmission line 11. For example, the first repeater 12 is disposed at one-third of the signal transmission line 11, and the second repeater 13 is disposed at two-thirds of the signal transmission line 11.
When an input signal IN is inputted with sequential logic levels of “L” (logic low), “L”, “L”, and “L”, a logic level of the signal transmission line 11 between the first and second repeaters 12 and 13 does not change. Therefore, the signal transmission circuit 10 consumes small power, a peak current therein does not occur. However, when the input signal IN in inputted with toggling logic levels such as “L”, “H” (logic high), “L” and “H” in sequence, the logic level of the signal transmission line 11 between the first and second repeaters 12 and 13 keeps toggling between the logic levels. Therefore, the signal transmission circuit 10 consumes great power, and the peak current therein does occur.